


Since Ever

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Implied Smut, MikaHan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after, Hanji finally asks Mikasa to define their relationship. Feelings come to the surface, and both revel in the fact that they have never quite been so happy before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since Ever

**Author's Note:**

> after the latest chapter of SnK, I dunno, I just started shipping this. The way Hanji held Mikasa back, how they told Mikasa they understood how she felt. My fucking feels man. I only write female Hanji, by the way! Hope that one lone MikaHan shipper out there enjoys this, lol.

Early light poured in through the crack in the curtains. The shaft of light splayed across Mikasa’s face, causing her to shift and scrunch her eyes up. She woke slowly, awareness of herself and her surroundings slowly trickling in. She felt hot and sticky, and the body plastered to her back didn’t do much to help. She groaned, since her mouth was dry and tasted awful, and her limbs ached. There was also a satisfying ache between her legs. She inhaled softly, and then Mikasa sat up and lifted the sheets from her nude from.

“Mm, where’re you goin’?” her companion slurred.

Mikasa glanced over at her. Hanji had her face smooshed into the pillow, a stain of drool there. She looked adorable without her glasses, and with the messy hair and the teeth-shaped bruises around her throat, she looked a little wild.

“Shower,” Mikasa croaked. “It’s too hot to function.”

Hanji shifted over onto her side and reached for her glasses. She then seemed to squint at the time. “Mikasa, it’s still too _early_ to function.”

Mikasa smirked at her as she headed over to the bathroom that connected to her bedroom. Hanji’s eyes followed her, momentarily stuck to her backside before sliding over her form to gaze into her face. Hanji realized that she had been caught staring, and she flushed slightly.

“I’m used to getting up this early,” Mikasa told her. She walked into the bathroom and switched the shower on. “Since I usually work out pretty early. But,” she stuck her head out of the bathroom, smirking again. Hanji merely lifted a brow. “After last night, I _really_ don’t need that workout today.” She dipped back inside, Hanji’s laughter loud and adorable from the bedroom.

The water was blissfully cool, draining away the sense of stifling heat that Mikasa had woken with. It would only get hotter later on in the day, anyway. She washed herself off, wet her hair and then simply stood there under the torrent of water. A pair of arms suddenly circled her from behind, and a warm body pressed to her back.

“I could use a shower too,” Hanji husked into her ear.

Mikasa shivered and turned around in her arms, grinning. “Knock yourself out.”

Hanji matched her grin. She washed as well, still keeping a hand on Mikasa, either at the small of her back or the swell of her hip, maintaining that small amount of contact. Mikasa watched as Hanji rinsed the shampoo from her hair and then she traced the sharp, handsome planes of Hanji’s face with her eyes. She couldn’t resist and lifted her hand to do the same with her fingertips. From the broad bridge of her nose, to her high cheekbones and the strong set of her jaw, Mikasa caressed her soft, darker skin. Hanji had gone still, eyes a little wide lips parted to take in uneven breaths. She gasped lightly when Mikasa traced her lips, and then she moved forward and the two met halfway, emotions and desires bubbling up in both of them. Mikasa groaned into Hanji’s mouth, but then they pulled back, panting.

“Mikasa,” Hanji started, voice cracking. She cleared her throat before continuing. “Can I ask the question?”

Mikasa’s eyes slid shut, but she nodded mutely. She knew that this moment would have happened eventually. She and Hanji had been dancing around each other for years, holding back feelings that never quite went away. They had only recently been more honest with each other, after going to Eren’s New Year’s party and finding themselves underneath a mistletoe. Everyone had jokingly cheered for them to kiss, and only when everyone left to drink someplace else and they were alone, did they finally give in to the impulse.

Mikasa could still remember how that first kiss had tasted, how it had seared her lips in the most delicious way, and how she had been left desperately clutching the front of Hanji’s shirt. Now they had far surpassed the boundaries of friendship, and while fucking often did mean that things had changed, neither of them had had _the talk._ Which they needed to have. Mikasa had just been dreading it.

“We…” Hanji began. She gently clasped Mikasa’s hips, thumbs rubbing circles along the warm skin there. “What are we, Mikasa?”

Mikasa swallowed. Hanji was usually super goofy, but the speed at which she could go from playful to serious was staggering. Usually Hanji reserved these moments of cool, cold clarity for when her glasses were off. Mikasa found it quite attractive. Everyone knew that when Hanji’s glasses were off, shit was about to go down. Even now, she had gone from sucking on Mikasa’s lower lip to staring imploringly at her, heart on her sleeve.

“What do you want us to be?” It wasn’t so easy to admit her feelings.

Hanji shrugged. “We’ve been friends for a long time. And now… well, now we’re aren’t _just_ friends.”

Mikasa’s mind flashed to the night before, when she had been straddling Hanji’s lap, riding her like the earth would shatter around them if she didn’t. Her chest squeezed suddenly, and she ran her hands up along Hanji’s arms to finally cup her cheeks. “I want to be more than friends,” she admitted quietly.

Hanji had always been there for her. Had always been the shoulder she needed, especially after both Eren and Armin had moved away, taking with them the only family and friends she had. No one else had been able to handle Mikasa’s brooding, no one but Hanji. Maybe that was because Hanji understood how she felt. In that way, they were very similar.

“I care about you,” Hanji whispered. She straightened her back suddenly, chin jutting out, and then she took a deep breath. “I’m in love with you. Can we stop sneaking around, and be a couple?”

Mikasa’s mouth went dry. She was grateful for the still cool water sliding down their bodies. Slowly, she smiled. She pulled Hanji’s face back down to hers, and then she spoke softly against her lips. “I love you too. And yes.”

Hanji surged forward, catching her lips with an urgency Mikasa hadn’t expected. She gasped, and then she moaned when a hand found its way to her breast. It would be a while before they finally sated their burning desires enough to get out of the shower and dressed, but they didn’t stop touching. They either held hands or stayed close enough to reach out and brush a fingertip against warm skin. It was a little dopey, but Mikasa couldn’t help herself.

XxX

Hanji hadn’t felt so happy since… well, ever. She regarded herself as being quite an optimistic person in general. Or she could cover up her negative emotions with some humour. It didn’t help that a lot of people thought she was crazy, too. Or maybe that helped. But it had made it a little difficult for her to find people to care about. Mikasa had been, well, the exception. Mikasa had an odd personality as well. She covered up her insecurities and soft nature by putting on a tough mask. People called her a brute sometimes, but Mikasa had a very soft heart.

“Are you hungry?” Hanji asked, caressing the back of Mikasa’s neck as she brushed her still damp hair. Mikasa was sitting snug against her front, leaning against her for comfort.

“Mm-hmm,” she responded absentmindedly. Hanji smiled—she couldn’t help it—and set the brush aside. She pressed a kiss to Mikasa’s shoulder and opened her mouth to suggest something, but then Mikasa’s phone chirped with a message.

“It’s Eren,” she said, a smile in her voice. “He’s asking if we want to have breakfast with them at Sina café.”

“I’m game if you are.”

Mikasa nodded, and then she typed out a quick response. They finished getting ready and left Mikasa’s apartment soon after. Before long they arrived at the café, but they both sat silently in the car before exiting.

“What do you want to do?” Hanji asked.

“About us?”

“Yeah.”

Mikasa sighed softly. “We can just act normally.”

“Can I hold your hand?”

“Yes.”

“Kiss you in front of them?”

Mikasa turned to her, an eyebrow hitched. Hanji laughed at the expression and it made Mikasa smile as well. “No sex in public,” she teased.

Hanji faked a pout, but then she just grinned to herself in amusement as they left the car. They rounded to the front and linked hands as soon as they could. Hanji’s heart jumped in her throat. Mikasa didn’t seem nervous or anxious, which was good. Hanji wasn’t either. She just hadn’t been sure if Mikasa was alright with others knowing about them yet. But after their shower confessions, she supposed they had reached an intimate enough level that it was okay. They were serious about this. Serious enough to let the people they cared about know.

Eren waved to them when they entered, but his eyes widened when he noted their linked hands. Sitting with him were Armin, Petra, and Levi. All of them eyed their hands, but no one seemed to mind it.

“Yo, everyone!” Hanji greeted, grin wide and big. She lifted the hand she had around Mikasa’s—still gripping it—and waved it vigorously. That drew an eye roll from Levi but a chuckle from everyone else. Actually, Mikasa had rolled her eyes too.

“Are you done?” she asked calmly.

Hanji’s grin remained. She gave Mikasa a soft peck on the lips—surprising her into blushing softly—and took one of the only two open seats. She indicated towards the other one.

“Wait a second here,” Eren shouted suddenly. “Are you two dating?”

Armin chuckled. He placed a hand on Eren’s arm to calm him down. “Yes they are, Eren.”

“You knew?” Mikasa asked him. She recovered from her embarrassment and sent Hanji a warning glare as she sat down. Hanji pretended not to notice, and instead pressed her hand against Mikasa’s thigh underneath the table. Mikasa didn’t protest it.

“Of course we all knew,” Levi drawled. He took a sip of his tea. “You both have been like rabbits in heat.” He rolled his eyes hard, snorting. “ _Idiots.”_

Mikasa’s face tensed slightly, so Hanji gave her thigh a slight squeeze. “So what are we eating?” she shifted the conversation with her cheerful front, and Mikasa gave her hand a light squeeze in thanks.

Everyone at the table relaxed, and even Eren seemed to lose interest pretty quickly. He and Levi started comparing meals, while Hanji just watched all of them. She cast a glance over to Mikasa, who had a soft smile on her face.

Really, Hanji hadn’t been that happy since… ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to scream your MikaHan love at me on here or on tumblr @danilovesanimenel.


End file.
